


Ready and Waiting (Short Hiatus)

by Jamless (orphan_account)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Boys, Bisexuality, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jamless
Summary: Fresh out of high school, y/n is desperate to get out of her hometown so she can start her career in acting. However, she soon realises that in order to do this she must first earn some money.Luckily for her, she sees an advertisement for a job as a maid working in the home of seven young idols. With a high wage, free accommodation and an easy work-load, she sees nothing wrong with the job.That is...Until she meets the boys...





	1. Application accepted

I check my bank account, and gulp when I see how little money I have; $600 to live off until I get a job. I've been desperate to move out for months, no longer comfortable staying at my parents' home in Busan and aching to see the Seoul skyline from a five star hotel.

Alas, I know that at this rate that will never happen. Seeming as I can't seem to get any job, despite being fresh out of high school, it seems like I'll have to ditch my dream of becoming a famous actress. 

Since I was 5 years old, I have dreamt of becoming part of the entertainment industry. Growing up, I attended hundreds of auditions for various TV shows and movies, but every time they rejected me. Even though I was talented, pretty and intelligent, since my family was poor I was told to get a new dream by everybody I looked up to.

So eventually I decided to focus on getting through school and put my dreams to one side.

But now, it was finally time for me to try again. I was constantly applying for jobs, hoping that I would be able to save enough money and move away.

I sighed before throwing my phone onto my bed and grabbing my laptop.

I refreshed my e-mails again, sighing when there was no change since I checked five minutes prior. All this stress was making me anxious; when my future was so unclear, how could I not?

"Y/n?"

I sighed again when I heard my mother call my name. I forced myself to reply, "Yeah mum?"

"Come here, something came for you in the mail!"

The first thought that came to my head was that it was a credit card bill, or a declination by another employer.

Begrudgingly, I made my way downstairs, my legs dragging and my entire body aching from lack of movement over the last week. My dad was working a night shift, so he was in bed while the rest of us kept busy downstairs. My little sister was sat at the table, doing her homework like a swat. On the other hand, my little brother was hogging the living room TV and playing Call of Duty WWII.

"Here you go," my mum smiled at me as she came through the doorway with a large envelope, "its from Seoul, so be careful with it."

"Seoul?!" I exclaimed, "That's a big deal! I applied for a number of maid jobs there, so this might be my chance!"

I tore the wax seal off of the delicate paper, and carefully opened the envelope. Taking a deep breath, I pulled out the letter and quickly skim read the first paragraph.

My eyes widened; I couldn't believe my luck!

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I..." I choked on my words, "I got a job working as a maid in Seoul!!"

"Congratulations, y/n!"

She pulled me into a tight hug, and I didn't hesitate to hug her back with just as much enthusiasm. I mean, becoming a maid of an idol group means big money and lots of opportunities to get into the entertainment industry!

"I'm so proud of you, y/n," I heard her cry before releasing me, "When do you start?"

"I didn't get that far into the letter!" I laughed, "I'll tell you when I read it for myself!"

"You go read then, I'm gonna tell all of our friends and family to clear their plans for tomorrow; I'm gonna throw you one of the best parties ever!"

Smiling like I never smiled before, I kissed her on the forehead before retreating to my room. There were no words to express how happy, excited and most of all anxious I was.


	2. Meeting the boys

_One week later..._

I try my best to control my breathing as I stand on the front porch of what looks like an apartment complex fit for the gods. To think that seven idol boys owned and lived in the building alone was incomprehensible; it was easy to see why the salary for a simple cleaning job was so high, considering how difficult it would be to keep clean.

Cautiously, I reached for the doorbell. I heard the sound echo through the building, and the sudden movement of people as if they had been woken up by it. I waited for no longer than ten seconds before the door was fully opened and I came face to face with the most handsome person I'd ever laid my eyes upon.

He had platinum-blonde hair, and eyes darker than the night sky. His skin was paler than the moon and his expression was soft as he examined my appearance. In his left hand, he clutched a silver notebook and a pen.

"What is your name, princess?" he inquired coolly, making eye contact with me.

"It's y/n," I whispered, before clearing my throat, "I'm here since you guys accepted my application for the job!"

He frowned and then shrugged, opening the door wide enough for me to enter. 

"Did you send a picture of yourself in the application?"

I raised my eyebrows; there was nothing in the advertisement about sending in a picture, "No, I wasn't told to. Should I have?"

"No, no. Don't worry, just wondering since I didn't expect management to agree to hiring such a beautiful young lady like yourself."

I blushed, looking at my sweaty palms. I wasn't used to compliments from guys.

"Follow me please, princess."

I nodded, following him through the foyer.

There was a large chandelier in the next room, probably more expensive than my entire village back in Busan. Everything seemed very luxurious; I wasn't surprised, since they were idols after all.

There was no sight of the other boys, which was partially a good thing considering how handsome this first guy was.

"Do you mind if I ask your name, sir?"

"It's Yoongi, baby," he said, glimpsing at me just in time to see me blush slightly, "but I'll tell you what other names I like once you sign your contract."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. Instead I just followed him through a series of corridors and large rooms, unable to comprehend why these boys needed so much money when they already had so much cool shit.

"We're here," he said quietly, stopping in his tracks in front of a huge pair of double doors. He took my suitcases from my hands, and replaced them with his huge, veiny hand.

Opening the door with his other, we entered a large hall. Six other boys waited inside, all of them sat on sofas and laughing about something I hadn't heard.

Yoongi coughed, and one by one they all looked up at me. They all stared at me, causing me to blush and stare at the floor. If there's one thing that really puts me on edge, it's hot boys staring at me.

The boy with the bunny teeth smiled at me brightly and gestured for me to sit next to him; I had no choice but to accept, and I awkwardly perched at the end of the sofa.

"So you're y/n?"

I looked up at the one sat opposite of me. He was the most fashionably dressed of them all, and had his hair swept back to expose his forehead. Obviously taller than the others, he was fairly intimidating but had kind eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"How old are you?" another asked, one with a large, infectious smile brighter than the sun.

"I'm 17, fresh out of high school."

"Do you know who we are?" the bunny boy asked, putting his hand on my bare knee and rubbing my thigh with his thumb.

"You're idols; that's all I know."

"Good," the cute one in the corner said sweetly, his chubby cheeks making him seem like a child. A handsome child.

I was unable to keep my heart still, as every single one of them were looking at me in curiosity.

"So anyway," the boy with the kind eyes grinned, "I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Namjoon, but you can call me by my stage name, RM"

I nodded with a smile, before turning my attention to the cutie who was sat next to him.

"I'm Seokjin," he announced, obviously the eldest one there, "But you can call me Jin. I'm what you would call the 'Dorm Mother', and I will cook for you, as well as help you get settled here once we finish up getting acquainted."

"Thanks Jin, its great to meet you!"

The grip on my leg got tighter, and when I looked at the boy sat next to me he immediately apologised with a small bow.

"I'm Jungkook," he muttered awkwardly, avoiding my eyes and tilting his head slightly, "I'm the youngest in the group, but the strongest and the best singer. Unlike the rest of my brothers I have no cool nickname, so feel free to call me whatever you like, y/n."

I smiled at him, kind of taken aback by his shyness. He was cute, and possibly the most handsome so far. I saw something move in the corner of my eye and turned to face a shaggy-haired boy who was trying his best to enter without drawing attention to himself.

"Taehyung-ah?" Namjoon called, his voice harsher than when he spoke to me earlier, "You knew that y/n was arriving today, so why are you only just waking up now?"

"I..." he murmured, rubbing his bloodshot eyes with the back of his hand, "may have been up all night playing Overwatch. I set an alarm, but I must have slept through it. The only reason I'm awake now is because I heard Yoongi-hyung bringing y/n's stuff to the guest room."

I heard several sighs from the other, letting me know that this wasn't a rare occurrence.

"Hey, y/n?" 

The brightest smile in the room called my name, and I couldn't help but fall in love with his adorable voice.

"Do you like dance?"

He began to pop and lock towards me, and I couldn't help my excitement. Even though I never liked dance, there was something about the way he moved which fascinated me. He crept closer and closer, until he was standing right next to me.

"The name's Hoseok," he proclaimed, holding out his hand, "but since your undeniably the most beautiful woman I've met, you can call me Hobi!"

I shook his hand, his energy overwhelming me to the point where I could no longer conjure words. How could one person be so happy?

"I'm the last one then, huh?" The child-like boy sat in the chair next to Namjoon grinned at me, making want to squeal at how cute he was, "the name's Jimin, but my brothers call me chimchim. Maybe once we get to know each other better, I'll let you call me that too!"

"Sounds good," I replied, anxious at how cute but slightly sexy he was, "I'm sure that we'll be spending lot of time together."

They all were smiling at me sweetly; they were so kind, and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to land this job.

"I'll lead you to your room, y/n," Jin said, a wide smile stretched across his face.

I stood up and took his outstretched hand in mine, "It was great to meet you guys, we can talk more when I get unpacked!"

They nodded and watched as we left the room. 

However, there was an undeniable voice in the back of my head saying that all of this was too good to be true. But instead of trusting my instincts, I foolishly ignored this voice; who cares about the cons of a job with a salary as high as this!


	3. Contracts and confusion

The bedroom was undeniably the most beautiful room in the house so far; larger than my room back home, it sported a pastel theme. The queen-sized bed was loaded with a dozen baby pink pillows, which matched the curtain and the rug. There was a small balcony which showed off the back garden, and had a small table and two chairs.

I was undoubtedly in love with this place.

"Y/n?" a voice called suddenly from the other side of the door. It was delicate and sweet, but yet I was still unable to put a name to the voice since I had only heard the majority of them speak once.

"Yes?" I replied awkwardly, "Can I help you?"

"Can I come in?"

I furrowed my brow, but nevertheless I made may way to the door and opened it quickly to reveal the boy with the adorable bunny smile.

"Jungkook," I smiled sweetly, "is everything okay?"

"Namjoon sent me; he wanted me to see if you needed any help," he entered and admired the room, as if he had never seen the inside before, "and I see you have made yourself at home!"

He picked up the photo that I had put on the bedside table, smiling at the picture my family's dog, Charlie.

"Do you like dogs?"

Looking up, he looked me in the eyes and grinned. I saw a glimmer of mischief in them and smiled back at him, "I  _love_ dogs!"

He put the picture back and sat on my bed, smiling as he looked up at me.

"Need any help, y/n?"

Hearing him say my name made my stomach feel fuzzy, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him.

"No, I was actually just finishing up when you knocked. I was about to come down and start doing the job I'm getting paid to do."

"Namjoon also told me to bring you when you were done, too," he replied, "we need to go through your contract with you, and also give you the option of signing another contract. One that would give you many more responsibilities for a higher wage."

"Why even give me the option?" I inquired, a grin on my face from hearing the words 'higher wage' exit his mouth, "I'll do anything to get more money!"

"Trust me," he said with a forced smile, "you  _need_ to read the contract before signing."

"Can't you just tell me?"

I was getting slightly irritated; why did he have to mention something like this and then not give me more details?

"No," he said firmly before holding out his hand, "ready to go?"

I nod, taking his hand in mine and leaving the room.

He lead me down a long corridor which then led to a spiral staircase. I had absolutely no idea how I was expected to navigate through this house when it was this big and complicated. Since my shoes had slight heels, I carefully edged down each step, leaning on Jungkook in an attempt to not fall and break my neck.

When we were finally at the bottom, I heard an array of sounds coming from all over the house all at once. On the left I heard the squeak of rubber against wooden floor, as if somebody was dancing. On the right I heard a piano playing a short melody on repeat.

I heard cursing from behind us, and the crash of metal against stone.

"It's Jin," Jungkook chuckled quietly, "he's been rather clumsy in the kitchen lately."

"Why so?"

"He's been on edge lately," he sighed, "he won't even talk to Namjoon about it, and they're super close."

"I hope he's okay, he was really nice to me earl-"

"Y/n!" Namjoon interrupted, exiting a door labelled 'office'.

"Namjoon," I smiled, glancing at Jungkook, who's jaw was tightly clenched all of a sudden, "You wanted me?"

"Yeah," he said sweetly before turning to face Jungkook, "you can leave now, Jungkook!"

The maknae bowed before turning around and leaving us to our business.

I followed him into his office, a grin of anticipation on my face. The more money I could get out of this job, the closer I would get to my dream!

"Take a seat."

His office was very bland; there was no personality whatsoever. There was an oak desk, a sofa, a couple of office chairs and a small table. There was a small television concealed in the corner and the windows had thin, black bars going across them.

I perched on the edge of the sofa meekly, and watched as he went to his desk. Picking up a pen and two folders, he made his way to me and took a seat a few inches away from me.

"This," he said, inspecting both documents before handing me one, "is your contract. Minimum 6 months in the job, salary of $2000 a month, dress code and a list of responsibilities. We already put the info online where you applied for it, so you just need to sign on the back page."

"Sounds simple enough," I smiled, flicking to the back page and signing with the pen he gave me, "but what's that other contract?"

Gulping, Namjoon took it out from behind his back. His hands were shaking as he placed it on the table, and he closed his eyes for a second as if trying to figure out what to say.

"Before I tell you what it is," he stated softly, making eye contact, "you must promise not to tell anybody outside of this house about its contents. Even if you agree to sign, if you tell anybody we will sue you for defamation."

"Okay, okay," I sighed, overwhelmed at the sudden seriousness of the conversation, "I promise. You have my word. Now just tell me!"

"We are offering you a chance to earn a bit more money each month, by doing extra things outside of your work as our maid. I'm not sure how you'll feel about this, but to put it bluntly: we want to pay you to have sex with us."

I choked on my own saliva when he said this so calmly. Have sex. With my employers. For extra money?

There was only one question lodged in my mind: how the fuck did I get into a situation like this?! 


	4. Consider it

"Why me?"

Namjoon looked at me in confusion, as if I had just asked him something incredibly stupid. His cheeks were flushed, just like mine, and he appeared to be on the verge of bursting into tears.

"What do you mean, y/n?" he replied, answering my question with a question of his own. While he awaited my response, he analysed me as if he was trying to uncover some sort of secret plan. But there was no plan, no thought behind my response; there was only anxiety and curiosity.

"Why do you want to pay me for sex? Why not get girlfriends and be able to have a healthy relationship?"

Sighing, he blinked nervously, "We aren't allowed girlfriends until our careers as idols are over; those were the sacrifices we had to make in order to achieve our dreams. And there is only so much sexual tension that masturbation can solve before a man becomes, dare I say it, desperate.

"It hurts me to see the boys so frustrated, so I promised them that I'd ask every new female member of staff about signing contract, even if its only for a few months. You'll get paid, and since your a virgin we'll double the amount we would normally pay during the first week."

"How did you know I was a virgin?" I whispered lowly, my face heating up once again, "I had no idea it was that obvious..."

"Have you seen how you act?" he sighed, rolling his eyes sarcastically, "You're constantly avoiding eye contact with everybody, and you've not relaxed in front of anybody here yet! It's as if you have 'virgin' tattooed on your forehead."

I was slightly pissed off, but I understood where he was coming from; I was constantly on edge around boys, and I hated people looking at any part of my body.

"But anyway, do you have any questions about the role? Any queries about pay and your duties?"

"Firstly," I began, thinking about my words carefully before letting them escape my mouth, "About the money. How much is it and what do I have to get it?"

"Well first of all, we each pay you with our own money. So I will pay you if you have sex with me, and Yoongi will pay you if you have sex with him. And each sexual act will have a different price depending on who is paying you."

"Can you explain that a bit more, please, Namjoon. I'm finding it slightly difficult to understand it."

He nodded shyly, a smile playing on his lips at my innocence, "For example, if you gave me a blowjob I would pay you $10 a time. However, it might be $20 with Yoongi and then $5 with Jungkook. We all have different kinks and things that turn us on; use those against us if you wish, depending on how much money you want. Everything will be transferred from our personal bank accounts and straight into your account to reduce suspicion, as we are not supposed to do this."

Thousands of things were running through my mind; how did I get into this situation?

This time last week, I was searching for a decently paid job, and now I'm being offered to be paid extra money to pleasure my employers whenever they want it. It was pretty fucked up.

But not as fucked up as the fact that I was actually considering to accept the offer.

"Who would be my first?"

Namjoon's eyes were wide; it was pretty obvious that I had surprised him.

"As in?"

"Who will be the one to take my virginity, if I was to accept the job?"

"Well," he explained, pulling on his long fingers as he thought, "usually I would be the first since I am the leader and the one who organised the contract. However, since you are a virgin I am giving you the opportunity to choose. Any of the boys would be thrilled to have their first virgin, and the average price they will probably pay is $2000."

"Are you serious; $2000?"

He nodded with a grin, "Yup, as there is nothing better than a tight, virgin pussy."

I thought about it for a few minutes. I was almost certain that I was going to at least try it once, especially if the price was two grand. But the problem was choosing a boy; I wanted somebody who I would feel comfortable with, and somebody who would try to make it as painless as possible.

"I'm going to accept the contract, Namjoon," I announced, watching in amusement as his dimples drew deep into his soft skin.

"And who do you choose as your first?"

I took a deep, shaky breath in order to build up the confidence to say his name. It had been a very difficult choice, but I finally made up my mind.

"I choose Jimin to take my virginity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support so far! I really appreciate all the nice comments and kudos you are leaving.


	5. The first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for what you guys are here for; y/n is finally going to lose her virginity. This chapter is super long in order to honour my first time writing any type of smut. I hope you enjoy it :)

"Everything okay there, y/n?" I heard a voice ask, causing me too look up from my dinner plate. Yoongi was sat across the table from me, a shadow of a smile of his lips as he inspected me.

"Yeah," I replied, shaking my head awkwardly, "Just thinking about stuff, y'know."

"I get it, Namjoon told me all about it. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be gentle and treat you well."

I was glad Jimin wasn't yet in the room; him and Hoseok had been practising a new choreography the the majority of the day, and now they were both taking showers before coming downstairs to eat. It was just me, Yoongi and Jungkook, who was busy getting drinks ready for the upcoming dinner.

Jin was in the kitchen with Namjoon and Taehyung, making dinner. I couldn't wait; I had been told that Jin was the best at cooking in the group. The dining table was laid with a glittering, white tablecloth, and an assortment of cutlery next to each of the 8 plates.

"Hey guys," Jungkook called, "What do you want to drink?"

"I'll take a whiskey please, Jungkook," Yoongi replied, a smile still playing on his lips as he faced me, "What about you, y/n?"

"I'll take a glass of Echo fall summer fruits, please."

I usually wasn't the type to drink alcohol, but I had a feeling that I needed a little bit of liquid courage in order to make it through the evening. Just thinking about it sent shivers up my spine, so instead I thought about the food.

Jin had told me, when he called me downstairs earlier, that he was making something special to honour my arrival. I was excited, especially as I could smell something amazing from the next room.

"Yah, y/n!"

Taehyung entered the room and sat next on my left, a massive grin on his face. He was absolutely adorable, and possibly the nicest boy after Namjoon.

"How's the food looking so far, Tae?"

"It. Looks. So. Fucking. Good." he stated dramatically, his mouth slightly ajar as he pictured it in his mind, "And the best thing is that it's gonna be ready in a few minutes!"

As a girl who lives for food, this was music to my ears. 

"Are we late?"

Hoseok and Jimin entered, both of them with wet, freshly washed hair. Hobi wore a pair of grey jogging bottoms and a white T-shirt which was super baggy. Jimin, on the other hand, wore a pair of black shorts and a red vest. This showed off his collar bone and showed the outline of his abs.

We made eye contact, and he smiled at me shyly. I returned it, my face heating up as he moved towards me and took the seat on my right.

"How are you, y/n?" he pronounced every syllable of my name carefully, his eyes never leaving my face.

"I-I'm good, at least now that I know that dinner is almost ready."

He laughed at this, before bringing his hand to cup my cheek, "You're a cutie."

"Hey! Stop it!" Jin yelled as he entered the room, carrying the food with Namjoon behind him.

The hand quickly returned to its owner, both of us embarrassed at being caught. 

I diverted my attention to the food, quickly forgetting who was sat next to me. As soon as I saw the Samgyeopsal, I knew that I was going to enjoy it.

We took it in turns to grab a plateful of food and as soon as it was in front of me, I began to shovel it into my mouth. I had completely forgotten that I hadn't eaten anything since my arrival this morning. 

Despite the fact I was surrounded by attractive guys, I ate like the pig I am and wasn't at all ashamed. 

The food was beautifully prepared and I couldn't stop a moan from escaping my mouth. The boys all laughed at this, Jin's window wiper laugh louder than any other.

Once my food was gone, I helped myself to some Kimchi as the rest of the boys ate. They all got much smaller portions than me, making me appear even more greedy than I actually was. But then I remembered that they were idols and could eat a certain amount for each meal in order to maintain their super low weight.

I analysed them one at a time as they joked about with each other. Hobi seemed to be the sunshine of the group, always laughing, making jokes and being extra. Namjoon was like a father, always trying to let the younger boys have the spotlight. Yoongi kept to himself, eating his food until something that interested him came up in conversation. Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin seemed to be the main sources of banter, each of them constantly talking instead of focusing on their food. Jin was the mother; he scolded the boys if they were disrespectful, reminded them of their table manners and also made sure that they all had enough food.

My eyes lingered on Jimin, drinking in his attractiveness. Although he had a baby face, his body was definitely an adult's. His neck was thick and structured, and his arms were severely muscular. His hands were small, but looked very strong and muscular. His thighs were fighting against the fabric of his shorts, unbelievably thick and veiny. He was perfect from head to toe.

"Like what you see?"

I went red at being caught checking him out, unable to make eye contact with him. Jimin smirked as he leaned over to me.

"I wouldn't blame you, baby," he whispered seductively into my ear, "but just you wait until I show you the full package after we finish this meal. Then I can look at you too."

Looking at the the ground, I went scarlet with embarrassment. His voice, his body, his eyes; it was all too much for me to handle. 

Jimin laughed at me quietly before going back to the conversation the boys were having about their new album that they were preparing. 

Instead of listening, I decided it would be safer to turn my attention to my vodka; I finished my glass and then got up for another. It was very strong, and tasted absolutely amazing. It reminded me of high school, sitting with my friends in the middle of a random field and drinking until sunrise. It reminded me of a time when I had no stresses and no goal.

And now I was an adult who was about to sell her virginity to her employers for money. 

Not what I would have expected to happen.

"Hey, you okay?"

I looked up and saw that everybody was finished with their food and stood around the table talking. The voice belonged to Jimin, who was looking at me in curiosity.

"Yeah," I said, standing up, "I'm sorry, I must have zoned out for a while."

He held out his hand, and I took it. He led me past everybody and towards the exit. A couple of wolf-whistles came from behind us, causing Jimin to roll his eyes. We left before everybody else and made our way upstairs.

"Will you be gentle?" I asked as I gripped his hand.

"Of course," he replied, "I know how much it can hurt the first time, so I'll be as careful as possible."

"Thanks." I said with a tight smile, my anxiety beginning to make an appearance.

"Why did you choose me, y/n?"

"Because..." I began, trying to find a way to word it without it sounding like an insult, "I think that you are sensitive and you'd know how to take care of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You are different to everybody else. While everybody else was focused on my appearance, you were very reserved and respectful."

"You know," he explained, "Hobi-hyung was very jealous when Namjoon came to tell me that you wanted me to take your virginity. Since he is obsessed with charming every girl he meets, he seemed to have a hard time understanding why you didn't pick him."

"He's too energetic," I laughed, and I made Jimin laugh too.

We walked up another flight of stairs and down a corridor.

We reached the end and stopped in front of door to the right, "This is my room, y/n."

I entered after him and saw that his room was very similar to mine, apart from the fact that everything was black and white. His bed was made up and his shoes were lined up at the foot of it, next to a large chest.

I heard the door close behind me, and the scraping of metal against metal as it was bolted shut. My heart began to race and I gasped when he grabbed hold of my hips whilst standing behind me.

He spun me around to face him and caressed my face before pressing his plump lips against mine. I kissed him back slowly, my hands moving to his soft hair. He bit my bottom lip asking for entrance, and I opened my mouth slightly to let his tongue roam. He explored every inch my wet cavern, earning a moan from me.

I felt his hands grip my ass and pull my body close to his. He guided me to his bed and pushed me onto my back; he climbed on top of me, his hands pinning my arms to the mattress. He attacked my neck, biting and sucking as he made his journey to my collar bone. 

I was left vulnerable as he marked my neck and chest, my arms unable to move and Jimin's thighs keeping my lower body still. He paused for a second, pulling his vest over his head before returning to marking my body. 

He unpinned my arms and I took this opportunity to mark him; I scratched his muscular back with my nails and heard him moan loudly. I could feel his boner against my leg.

For a second, he sat up and allowed me to get into a more comfortable position. I used this time to also take off my baggy t-shirt, revealing my average-sized boobs.

Jimin's eyes were quick to stare, and his mouth was ajar as I then took off my bra.

His hands cupped my breasts and began to massage them, earning a moan from me. It felt amazing and caused my panties to become wet. His mouth then moved to my right breast and sucked on my nipple, making me moan again, even louder than before. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced.

"Do you like this, y/n?" Jimin asked, to which I replied with a nod and a muffled groan

He smiled and kissed down my stomach until he reached the top of my jeans. He carefully unbuttoned them before pulling them off, revealing my slender legs and my black lace panties. His lips traced my panties before he began taking off his shorts.

He took them off in one quick motion, revealing his blue boxers underneath. The hardness of his dick was obvious through the restricting fabric.

"Can I see it?"

Taken aback at my question, it took him a second to respond, "Of course, as long as you show me what that mouth of yours can do."

I sat up on my knees as he took off his boxers, his length springing up. It was bigger than I expected, and I couldn't help but look at it in awe. While one part of me was excited, there was another part of me that was wondering how the hell it was going to fit in me.

He took his dick in his hand and stroked himself several times before taking a step closer to me.

It was right in front of me, a few inches from my lips. Shyly, I took hold of it in my left hand and watched as Jimin let out a loud moan. I stroked it twice before kissing the tip, my eyes never leaving Jimin's as he thrust into my hand.

I licked from the tip, all the way down his shaft, and he cursed under his breath. I took the tip in my mouth and sucked hard, watching in amusement as he lost his balance.

Before I could tease him anymore, he thrust into my mouth and made me take more of his length. Whatever couldn't fit, I stroked with my hand. He moaned as he began to thrust, hitting the back of my mouth.

The first few times I gagged, but after his thrusts got more regular I got used to it.

His pace began to increase and my jaw was starting to hurt. He noticed the tears in my eyes beginning to form and began to slow his pace.

Pulling out my mouth quickly, he kissed my sweetly to show his appreciation.

"You sure that that was your first time giving someone a blowjob?" he panted, running his sweaty hands through his hair, "Not gonna lie, you deepthroat like a pro."

I smiled awkwardly, "I guess I learn fast huh?"

"You ready for the proper thing now, y/n?"

I nodded, laying down on the bed. Jimin lay on top of me and kissed all over my body. He added to the dozens of red marks he had already left all over my body, making sure that everybody who looked at me would know who was my first.

His lips reached my panties, and he slowly removed them with his teeth. He managed to move it around 4 inches down my legs before giving up and using his hands. Throwing them to one side, his only priority was spreading my legs.

"Are we using a condom?" he whispered in my ear as he rubbed the inside of my thighs with his thumbs, "Tight, virgin pussies are better when you go in raw."

"I'm on the pill," I replied, earning a grin from JImin, "Feel free to go in raw, baby."

Slowly, he spread my legs and lined himself up with my throbbing entrance. He grabbed a hold of both of my hands tightly, knowing that it would hurt me.

He began to enter me slowly; I stifled a groan of pain as he stretched me wide, amazed that he could fit.

I was so happy that he was going slow, as I was in so much pain. There was no pleasure yet, and he was almost all the way inside me. While he was letting out moans of pleasure, I was letting out whimpers of pain. I felt tears prick my eyes, and I couldn't stifle my sob.

Concerned after hearing me, Jimin looked up and analysed my face. He let go of my hand to wipe away my tears and he kissed me roughly to try to distract me.

"I'm gonna move now baby," he whispered in my ear, before returning to my lips.

I felt a ripple of pain between my legs as he began to pull out slowly, and this pain doubled and then tripled as he began to thrust into me over and over again. He was trying his best to be gentle and to distract me with his lips, but my tears just carried on flowing down my cheeks.

He grew faster, and I began to get used to the pain. And there was a weird feeling inside of my stomach. The feeling kept growing and growing, and it was taking all of my self control to keep it where it was.

Jimin was covered in sweat, and our moans were extremely loud; we didn't care as we were both having fun. 

"Shit," he whimpered, his thrusts growing sloppy, "I'm gonna cum any second now."

"Me too, baby," I moaned, realising that this weird feeling inside of my stomach was a growing orgasm waiting to be set free.

He attacked my lips as he thrusts went deeper, slower and more random. I felt myself reach my limit, and I lost control of my orgasm; as soon as this happened, I felt Jimin twitch inside of me.

Thrusting into me for the last time, Jimin pulled out and fell onto the bed covered in sweat. I was unable to catch my breath for a few seconds, and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Did you have fun, y/n?"

"Yeah. You were great, Jimin."

"You too, thanks for picking me. I never mentioned it, but I have had a virginity kink since I can remember. Thanks for helping me satisfy it."

"No problem."

I gave up on keeping my eyes open, and closed my eyes. I had no energy to move or even speak anymore.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Jimin wrapping his arms around my body and holding me tightly to his body and whispering that he loved me when he thought I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please don't hesitate to leave kudos in order to motivate me further. I will reply to any comments as soon as possible. Feel free to give me any tips :)


	6. Morning after vibes

"Hey y/n," someone whispered in my ear, causing me to wake up with a jolt. I let out a yelp as my arms flailed in the air, as if somebody was about to attack me.

When I saw that it was only Jimin, I stopped and calmed myself down in embarrassment. He grinned at me as my cheeks heated up, as I realised that I wasn't in my bedroom and I was naked in bed with him.

"You sleep well?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face. I nodded, and watched as he left the bed. He ran his hand through his hair several times before looking into the mirror at his naked body.

His body was covered in red marks and scratches from last night, and he smirked at me in the mirror. 

I took this time to admire how perfect his body was without the fear of being judged. His abs were unreal; I had heard him joke about him not having abs, but it was clear that he had been lying as they were more defined than any I'd ever seen before. His legs were perfect; the muscles seemed to twice as big as they were when clothed. His face was beautiful; he had clear skin and his eyes were darker than the night sky. And his cheeks were the main part of what made him innocent and sexy at the same time.

"Like what you see, baby?" Jimin asked, raising an eyebrow at me. 

"Yup, a lot."

He picked up a pair of shorts from the floor and slipped them on, but instead of putting on a top he decided to walk around half-naked. He then moved over to his closet and grabbed a pair of boxers and a white shirt before throwing them my way.

"Get dressed," he sighed, running his hand through his hair another time, "Breakfast is gonna be ready soon, so I'm just gonna go shower. I'll only be quick, so you better be quick."

I was taken aback by his sudden coldness, but when he walked into the bathroom I was quick to follow his orders.

I pulled on the boxers, confused at how baggy they were. They were pink and had the words "blow me" printed on them; this was very strange, but I decided to just ignore it. The white shirt was super puffy and didn't cover anything. I could clearly see my breasts through it, so I searched the floor for my bra to wear underneath.

My hair was all over the place, so I used my fingers to comb it enough to make it less obvious. 

Everything seemed pleasant; I felt like a new woman, and I couldn't lose the smile that seemed tattooed onto my face. I just wanted to stay like this forever.

That was, until I looked in the mirror.

My neck was covered in red marks, bites and scratches, and my arms were covered in bruises from when he pinned me to the bed. My legs were also covered in huge bruises, most of which were in the shape of fingerprints. I had no idea we were that rough last night, and I was shocked and angry that he hadn't told me I looked like I had been beaten up.

Sighing, I went over to the bed and sat on the edge as I searched the floor for my phone. It was hidden under the pillows I had thrown off the bed when I was getting up, and I had no notifications other than an e-mail from the bank.

"Why the glum face?"

I jumped slightly when I heard Jimin behind me, not realising that he had finished his shower yet. His blonde hair was soaked and he was naked again. 

"Why do you think?" I replied, making sure he saw the frown on my face, "Look at my body."

He scanned me, "You're upset about a few marks on your body?"

"A few marks on my body," I repeated in disbelief, "I look like I've had the shit beaten out of me. My arms and legs are covered in bruises and my entire body aches."

He sighed, looking down at my body. His face was full of regret and he looked on the verge of tears. 

"I'm sorry, y/n," he apologised, planting a kiss on my forehead, "I should have been more careful with you for your first time. I promise, it won't happen again unless you want me to."

Sighing, I stood up from the bed and reached out my hand for him to take, "It's okay, I forgive you. Now hurry up and get off of your ass; I want food."

He grinned, taking my hand and following me out of the room. He had the duality of a politician.

"So what does Jin usually cook for breakfast?" I asked as we walked down the first flight of stairs.

"Bacon, eggs, fried toast, sausages; normal breakfast food," he explained, "Sometimes pancakes if he's feeling adventurous."

I giggled, "Sounds great then."

When we made our way into the dining room, everybody else were already helping themselves to the food. There was everything laid out that Jimin had told me, and also things like baked beans, scones and croissants. 

"Look who finally decided to turn up!"

Everybody turned to look at us as we walked in, most wearing smirks as we took our places at the table. Jimin glared at Taehyung who had called them out, his eyes cold and fierce.

I blushed, unsure how I felt about being the centre of attention again. Namjoon was the only person who wasn't smirking at me, in fact he was looking at me with curiosity. I felt his eyes stop on each of the poorly concealed bruises and he let out a sigh.

"You feeling okay, y/n?" Hobi asked me, a polite smile on his face the opposite to his concerned eyes. He seemed unable to take his eyes away from me.

"Yeah," I said, a small smile on my face, "Just super tired and a bit sore from last night."

"Not surprised," Yoongi yawned, "You guys were super loud and carried on until 3am. You should try and be a little bit quieter next time, unless you're gonna call my name!"

"Yoongi," Jin scolded, looking up from his food at the dinner table, "Not while we're eating!"

"Says the one who is balls deep into Namjoon every night!"

Namjoon began to choke on his food, and Jin's face grew red. The youngest two began to chuckle in the corner, both of them cracking up after hearing Yoongi's comeback.

"Can we all please shut it?" Jimin sighed, running his hand through his hair and glaring at everybody, "I'm sat here trying to eat and you're all talking about shagging each other. Unless it's about planning an orgy, please shut the fuck up."

Sighs erupted from the table and everybody went back to eating their breakfast as if nothing had happened.

I began to help myself to the food, my stomach growling. I just wanted to eat everything, surprised at my intense hunger despite eating a huge amount last night.

Three boiled eggs, five rashers of bacon, two sausages, several pieces of toast and a scone later, my stomach felt like it was about to burst. I began to feel nauseous and was very careful whenever I moved.

"Go get dressed into the uniform I put in your bedroom," Namjoon said as I began to stand up, "And then meet me in my office so I can tell you what your duties are from today until the foreseeable future."

I bowed slightly before following his order and leaving the room.

This was when it really began. 


	7. Dirty encounters

"This is way too fucking short," I muttered to myself as I inspected my uniform in the mirror. It was a typical maid's uniform, but I couldn't believe how short the skirt was; it showed my underwear if I bent over too far. I sighed as I knew that there was nothing I could do.

As soon as I had gotten back to my room after breakfast, I checked my strange e-mail from the bank and was pleasantly surprised. I had received a payment of $2700 from the boys' shared account. After that, I realised how serious they were about paying me for this extra "service".

After taking one last glance in the mirror, I left my bedroom and set off for Namjoon's office.

Everything was silent; I knew that the majority of the boys were in the basement to practice their choreography for their new album. I had heard them talking about their new concept, and I realised just how much they cared about what they did due to their obsession with getting everything perfect.

I took in a deep breath before knocking on the office door.

"C-come in!"

He stuttered from the other side of the door, obviously busy with something, "Do you want me to come back later?"

"N-no, it's okay."

I walked in and saw him sat at his desk, sweat dripping down his forehead and his bottom lip caught in between his teeth. He smiled tightly at me, appearing to be distracted by something going on under his desk.

"What are my duties, Namjoon?"

He sighed, trying his best to speak without stuttering, "Can you p-please clean the boys r-rooms, please? T-they have been very busy lately a-and they have been complaining a-about not being able t-to find stuff."

"Umm, sure?"

I backed out of the office quickly, not wanting to see that sight again. I had my suspicions over what was going on, but I just pretended that it didn't happen.

"Just because Jin-hyung's taking a break doesn't mean that you two can!"

Hoseok was yelling from down the hall, his voice tired as if he'd been yelling for a while. I heard the pounding of feet up the stairs and then the creak of a bedroom door before it slammed shut.

"I actually give up with these little shits," Hoseok said again, before the music began to play and all I could hear was their rubber soles against the wooden basement floor.

Begrudgingly, I made my way upstairs; I was pissed off that I was going to have to clean the bedrooms of seven adults because they were too lazy to do it themselves. But I wasn't going to lie and say I was surprised.

My legs were unbelievably cold in this tiny skirt, and I was close to going to my room and putting on a pair of pants. The heels that I had to wear were rubbing my feet and really hard to walk in compared to most of the shoes I'd worn in the past.

The first bedroom I entered was what I'd expect to be Jin's. 

There were hundreds of Mario figures on display and his room was painted a beautiful shade of pink. The only thing tidy about his room was the fact that his dirty clothes were gathered into a pile.

His bin was overflowing with potato chip wrappers and his bed wasn't even made. Thousands upon thousands of pillows were thrown onto the floor and he had about 20 plates, glasses and bowls on his bedside table alone.

I made his bed, and organised those discarded pillows on the floor so that they sat prettily on his massive bed. 

I searched for new bin liners in his drawer, and instead found fruit flavoured condoms and a bottle of lube. I vomited in my mouth slightly, throwing the lube back into the drawer and slamming it shut so I would never have to lay eyes on it again.

Looking in the other drawer, I let out a sigh of relief when I found the liners.

Replacing the bin in a matter of seconds, I was able to leave his room in pristine condition with a smile on my face.

But it was only the first of seven rooms I needed to clear, not including the other rooms downstairs.

Next was Jimin's room, which I knew looked like a pigsty.

I walked in and saw that we hadn't been very tidy last night; clothes had been thrown everywhere and the sheets were stained with a white, sticky liquid. Compared to how it was when I first saw the room, it looked like it was just raided.

I began to remove the bed sheets, unable to stop myself from cringing as memories kept popping up in my mind. It was embarrassing and I was still processing the fact that I had sold my virginity to an idol group.

The sheets were in a pile in the corner, and I began looking through Jimin's huge wardrobe for spare sheets.

I found them in the bottom, but that wasn't the only thing I found. I also found handcuffs, a variety of butt plugs, a gag, a massive dildo and a blindfold. I yelled, throwing them back were I found them and trying to pretend that I hadn't seen it.

But you can't pretend that you didn't see something that has the potential to change your perspective of somebody else.

Trying to escape as quickly as possible, I pretty much threw the spare sheets onto the bed and tossed all of the clothes on the floor into the hamper, moving towards the door at top speed.

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I moved onto the next room.

There was a strange sound coming from the other side of Jungkook's bedroom door, sounding very similar to moans.

Rolling my eyes, I opened the door expecting to see the maknae watching porn or something.

But instead I saw something I would never have expected to see:

Taehyung deep-throating Jungkook on his bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today since I've been bored and had nothing better to do :)


	8. Awkward encounters

"Yahh! Y/n?!" Jungkook exclaimed, causing Taehyung to quickly remove his mouth from his around shaft. Both boys were blushing hard as they scrambled to conceal their bodies using any pieces of clothing they could find.

I stood in the doorway, unable to move as I was consumed by surprise. I knew that there was something going on between Namjoon and Jin, but I had never expected something between the two youngest in the group.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologised, quickly snapping out of my trance. I tried my best to avoid looking at their sweaty, muscular, bare bodies as they tried their best to hide themselves.

"I-its okay," Taehyung stuttered, wiping a string of saliva from his chin using the back of his hand, "It's our own fault for deciding to ditch practice and fuck."

I was slowly beginning to put together the pieces; these two are friends with benefits since they are unable to date girls whilst idols. The same goes for the other boys, and that explains why they are all super close.

"So, what's the deal?" I asked, "Are you two friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? Just spill it, I won't judge!"

Both boys sighed in synchronisation, looking at each other awkwardly; I had no idea what they were thinking, but I was desperate to learn what the fuck was going on between the boys.

"Me, Taehyung and JImin," Jungkook sighed, obviously hesitant to tell somebody he'd only known for a day, "We're in a three way relationship."

"Jimin?" I repeated, unsure what to think about that.

"Uh, yeah. He mustn't have told you that he liked guys."

"That explains the lube in his drawer," I muttered, not loud enough for the boys to hear. I would be lying if I said I was surprised; I had seen an obvious connection between them, but I had just assumed that it was because of them being the youngest in the group.

"We had planned a threesome for last night," Taehyung confessed, shaking his head slightly in regret, "As we didn't think any of us would be chosen to be your first; it's normally Namjoon-hyung who goes first since he is our leader. But then you picked Jiminie and those plans went out the window."

"Then he made us promise not to fuck without him," Jungkook continued to explain, "Which meant we both were sexually frustrated all of last night and during dance practice. That's why we both ran off when we saw Jin-hyung leave; if him and Namjoon-hyung get to have fun and miss practice, why can't we?"

"So that's who was under his desk!" I cried, causing both boys looked at me in shock. 

"You caught them fucking?!" Tae yelled, obviously quite enthusiastic, "We've been joking about them hooking up on a regular basis, but we never thought it was true! Wait until the others hear about it!"

I shook my head, trying my best to suppress a laugh; to think I was the one who ended up exposing Namjin.

"Anyway, y/n," Jungkook interrupted, glaring at his childish hyung, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was told by the boss that I should clean bedrooms. Apparently you guys have been complaining about having no time to do it yourself."

"We lied, we're just too lazy to do it ourselves." Tae grinned.

"I knew it!" I laughed, finding it amusing how the two youngest weren't afraid to expose their hyungs.

Jungkook diverted his glance to Taehyung, smirking at him and then tapping the space next to him on the bed. Taehyung quickly moved to sit next the maknae and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Would you mind leaving us, y/n?" Taehyung asked, a grin tugging at his lips, "I think my baby boy wants me to carry on with the blowjob you interrupted."

I put my hands up in the air and backed out of the room, smirking at the pair before closing the bedroom door as they began to make out.

"Well that was a surprise!" I said to myself, fixing my hair before moving onto the next room. I was still extremely confused, but happy that I was slowly uncovering the boys' secrets one at a time.


	9. First request

"I can't believe you've done this," Jin sighed, frowning at me as I stood in the kitchen with him, "It was supposed to be kept quiet!"

"I'm really sorry Jin," I apologised, feeling super guilty for spilling the secret, "It just slipped out when I saw them earlier. And I had no idea they would tell the others!"

That was a lie. I knew exactly what the youngest boys were going to do. I just had no idea Jin would act like this.

"Sorry doesn't help anything, y/n. Namjoon and I have been holding onto this secret since we first became trainees under Bighit. And while there have been speculations from the members and fans alike, it has all just been a fantasy for them until right now."

"What am I supposed to do to make it up to you guys?"

"Just do what we're paying you to do. Make us happy and clean our house."

I nodded silently before dismissing myself and leaving the room.

"Oh my fucking god," I sighed, rubbing my eyes in tiredness. As much as I respected him and loved his food, he was an asshole. 

When Namjoon found out that the boys knew, he just shrugged it off as he was happy to no longer be hiding the secret.

On the other hand, Jin freaked out. He was terribly insecure about his appearance to the younger members and wanted to always be seen as the perfect hyung who was pure and innocent. And when he found out that I had tarnished his image, he was quick to yell, curse and scold me. 

"Y/n, can you come here?"

Yoongi was stood several metres from where I was, and he wore a sympathetic smile.

There was something comforting about this man; he was the first one I met when I arrived and he had taken care of me since, in his own way.

"What's up, Yoongi?" I asked, walking closer and closer to him until I was just a few inches away.

"Call me oppa, y/n. Unlike the others, I quite enjoy the term."

"Okay, oppa." I smiled, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you were free tonight?" he replied shyly, his face going red and his eyes darting down to look at the floor.

"For what?" I teased, knowing exactly what it was for, "To clean your room or to help wash clothes?"

"You know... For sex?"

"Um, I'm not too sure... I might be able to fit you in though."

"Really?" he grinned cutely. I had never thought that Bangtan's badass would act this vulnerable.

"Yes, oppa."

I cringed inwardly at having to call him oppa. It was probably the most awkward thing to call someone, especially when they're as hot as Yoongi.

"Is it okay if I pay $500? I don't really care about blowjobs or any of that shit, I just want something other than Jimin or Hobi's ass."

"TMI!" I squealed, not wanting to hear more about my first's previous sexual encounters in a day, "But I'm fine with whatever. Pay me what you want; any amount of money is better than none, as long as I enjoy it too."

"Don't worry, baby," he smirked, "You'll enjoy this. And trust me, I have a much bigger cock than Jimin so it'll be much better!"

I had no idea how to reply to that; I nodded politely, before bowing and walking away as quickly as possible.

My head was filled with so many different thoughts after such a long day; how was I supposed to cope with these boys for months?

I walked towards the dreaded stairs, which I knew were soon going to start appearing in my nightmares.

The stairs were starting to cripple me. They were unbelievably steep and every time I climbed them I found myself struggling to breathe.

"Y/n?"

I sighed, turning around to see Jimin stood with a towel around his waist.

"What's up, Jimin?"

"I heard that the boys have been telling you all about how much of a whore I am."

"You're not a whore," I replied, "You're more of a slut. You're too hot to be a whore."

He laughed, amused at my choice of words, "And they wondered why I couldn't stop talking about you in dance practice."

His hands moved to his towel, adjusting it to cover the bulge that was beginning to form. I glanced at it awkwardly, trying my best not to be obvious and failing.

"Fancy helping me, babe?"

"Not today, Jimin," I replied, which earned me a confused look from the half-naked boy.

"Why not?"

He was frowning at me, his hands sassily on his hips.

"I'm saving my energy for Yoongi. He said he wanted to have his turn, so I said he could have me tonight."

He stared at me blankly before releasing a deep sigh; he wasn't impressed.

"Fine, but remember who was your first. That's right, me. And don't expect anything as good as what we did last night, because Yoongi will only do what will give him the most pleasure, even if it means hurting you."

"Chill out Jimin," I muttered, rolling my eyes at his sudden jealousy, "I'm not yours, and I don't have to do anything I don't want to do. Your jealousy turns you into a cunt, so I suggest you shut the fuck up and go have that threesome with your fuck-buddies!"

Jimin went red, clenching his fists at his sides. He looked close to punching me in the face, making me fairly scared of what could happen.

"Bye, y/n. I'm going to my room to calm down. Don't follow me."

He started towards his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"How immature!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes and going back to my own room. 

I wasn't gonna lie, I was quite impressed at how I managed to handle the situation.

 


	10. Call me Daddy

"What did you think of Jin's dessert?" Yoongi asked as we left the dining room, his hand in mine.

"It was amazing!" I cried in excitement, unashamed of my love for sweet food, "I've never had such good chocolate cake in my life!"

"I asked him to make it," he grinned, helping me up the stairs with one arm around my waist, "since I realised that he didn't make dessert last night. And I thought you should try his best before having to try his worst."

I smiled brightly at this gesture, "Thank you, oppa."

He grinned at me with that sickening gummy smile of his at the fact I had called him oppa again, "No problem, baby girl."

The only thing I had hated more than calling him oppa, were the glares I had received from Jimin when we were sat down eating. He didn't stop at all, and switched between me and Yoongi every 20 seconds.

It was so awkward, as I could tell that he was cursing at me in his head for forcing him to deal with his erection alone. But I stood my ground and wouldn't let him push me around.

His room stood out from everybody else's, as his door was painted black rather than white like the rest.

While I was nervous for tonight, I wasn't as nervous as last night when I lost my virginity. This time it was different; this time it was with someone new that I knew almost nothing about.

"Are you nervous, baby girl?"

There he was with the baby girl again. 

"I guess, oppa," I replied, rolling my eyes slightly. I hated that stupid name.

"I have something I'd like you to do from now on, baby girl. Are you listening?"

"Yes, oppa," 

"About being called oppa..." he paused, running things through his brain as if his life depended on it, "That's for outside this bedroom. In this bedroom, you will call me Daddy."

"Daddy?" I repeated, my voice barely a whisper. 

I had heard about the daddy kink before; it was usually related to punishments and BDSM, which was quite scary to me as I didn't really see the appeal of getting beaten if I did something wrong.

"Don't worry, baby girl," he reassured me, holding both of my hands in his and squeezing tightly, "I know what you're thinking. While I am expecting you to get into character eventually, I won't give you punishments today since it's your first time. Just do as I say and we will have fun."

I nodded carefully, trying my best to stay calm as he began to unbutton his black shirt.

"D-daddy?" I asked, unsure of how I liked the whole situation, "Do you want me to help you?"

"No," he stated, his expression blank as he focused on his own task, "I want you to take off your clothes and lie on the bed in your bra and panties. You need to stay silent until I am ready."

I was in shock; did he really think he could dictate my actions? The only reason I was going through with the command was because he was paying me.

"Okay, Daddy."

I unbuttoned my pants and slipped them off quickly, before throwing them in the direction of the laundry hamper.

I then started work on my long-sleeved shirt, unbuttoning it carefully, trying not to damage the delicate buttons; it was one of my favourites.

I then proceeded to climb onto the bed, spreading out on the black duvet.

Yoongi was stood at the foot of the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers. He looked me up and down, his eyes full of lust.

"You're gorgeous, baby girl," he sighed, climbing onto the bed next to me and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"You're handsome, Daddy," I replied, giving a feeble smile. The word "daddy" still felt weird in my mouth, but there was something about it which made this whole situations much hotter.

He let out a long sigh, smirking at me as he admired my breasts. 

His eyes moved back to my face, and he quickly pressed his lips against mine. I smiled as I kissed him back, surprised at how soft his lips were.

There was something about his lips that was unbelievably addictive; I seemed unable to leave them alone as the kiss became filled with passion. I felt like I was complete.

His hands weren't shy, as they were quick to start massaging my breasts. I let out a small moan against his lips and my moans only got louder as he made his way to my jaw, kissing and sucking as he went.

When it came to my neck, he kissed it carefully. He tried his best to reduce the chances of him leaving hickeys and still managed to get me severely aroused. I felt my panties getting wet and I could also feel his arousal through his boxers on my stomach.

"Do you like this, baby?" he groaned, beginning to un-clip my bra to expose my breast to the cold air.

I was unable to reply as he then took my left nipple in his mouth and began to suck hard. As a substitute, a moaned as loud as I possibly could and began to tug on his blonde hair.

I arched my back as he continued to attack my breasts, his hands beginning to roam down towards my panties.

He pressed against my clit through my panties using his thumb, making me let out a soft moan. He began to massage it through my panties, causing me to become even wetter than I was before. He continued to tease me but as soon as I felt myself beginning to reach my orgasm, he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I whined, "I was close!"

He smirked at me, "I know baby girl. But I don't want you to cum until I give you permission. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Daddy," I sighed, biting my lip as I knew it wasn't a question but rather a demand. It felt strange in a situation like this, and I had no idea if I could follow his instructions considering how I almost came during foreplay.

"Take off your panties," he demanded, his eyes full of lust as I slipped them off quickly.

His hand moved down to his erection and he sighed as he removed his boxers, finally able to allow his dick freedom. I bit my lip harshly when I saw how big he was, surprised that he was telling the truth when he told me he was bigger than Jimin.

"Spread your legs for me,"

I spread them a few inches, but then I felt Yoongi grab hold of my ankles and pull my body closer to him. He then forced open my legs, making me squeal. I was so nervous and with him being this unpredictable, I had no idea what to expect.

He looked me up and down before shooting me a lusty grin, leaning forward and lying on top of my body, his dick pressed against my inner thigh. 

"I know that you're enjoying this," he whispered in my ear, before positioning his member at my entrance. In one swift moment, he entered me roughly, causing me to let out a sharp groan.

He kissed my jaw as he waited for me to adjust to his size, before pulling out slightly and thrusting back in slowly. Repeating this process several times, he began to pick up the pace, leaving me a moaning mess.

Unlike Jimin, he was less gentle and kind; he was fairly rough and didn't hesitate to push my limits.

My body felt like it was melting under his touch, despite the fact he was fucking me hard and without remorse. I Just wanted him to never stop, his body becoming more and more addictive with every thrust.

He hit my g-spot every time and I felt like I was in heaven. I felt my orgasm building up inside my stomach, and I tried my best to keep it inside. His words echoed through my brain as I felt myself beginning to lose my control.

"I-I'm close, Daddy," I moaned, and I felt his hands clasp onto mine.

"You can cum after me," he grunted, thrusting deeper and deeper into my aching core, "Just keep it together until then, baby girl."

I squeezed his hands tightly as I did my best to stop myself from cumming, writhing in discomfort. He was trying his best to speed up his orgasm, his thrusts becoming deeper, faster and more regular.

His moans got louder and louder, and he pressed his lips against mine to show his appreciation for my hard work and self-control. His thrusts suddenly slowed and became irregular, making me realise just how close he was.

"F-fuck!" he cried, before his cock began to twitch inside me.

I felt his cum fill me and I then came, unbelievably happy to be able to let the knot inside my stomach unravel and be free.

Yoongi pulled out slowly, panting as his sweaty body collapsed on the bed. He was breathing hard in exhaustion, and he seemed unable to keep his eyes open.

On the other hand, I was a grinning mess. Although his semen had spilled over the sheets that I was lying on, I didn't care as it was proof of how much fun we had just had.

"That was great," Yoongi said sweetly, "You did such a good job today, y/n. I didn't actually think you'd be able to control yourself!"

"Where there's a will, there's a way," I replied, sitting up against the headboard, "Plus I wanted to make you happy."

"Good girl," he muttered before getting out of bed. His hair was messy and his face was painted with exhaustion.

I watched him as he went into the bathroom, and was pleasantly surprised when he returned with a wet towel. He sat by my feet, washing the mess we had left on the sheets before looking at the mess between my legs.

"Spread your legs for me," he grinned, repeating what he had said earlier. This time I did without hesitation.

He had now earned my trust.


	11. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter whilst I'm suffering from writers block. 
> 
> This sets up things for the next chapter, and while it isn't my best work it will have to do.
> 
> Thanks for your support <3

_Three days later..._

"Will you be okay with us gone, y/n?" Hoseok asked with a grin.

The boys were stood eagerly at the door, waiting for their minibus to arrive. They were stood with their huge suitcases, each with at least two. They were wearing comfortable clothes, as they knew that they would have no time to get changed at the airport before having to board their plane. Each of them wore huge smiles, excited to go to their exclusive Japanese fan meeting.

That is, everybody except Kim Namjoon, who was stood in the corner wearing his Ryan pyjamas and a frown; he had lost his passport for the hundredth time this year and was now unable to attend.

" _We_ will be just fine," I beamed, watching as the boy's frown turned into a glare, "I'm sure we'll be able to cope without you guys for the next 48 hours."

The doorbell rang before anybody could reply, and I opened the door to reveal manager Sejin, sporting a pair of sunglasses.

"See you tomorrow night, you two," Yoongi grinned before leading the younger boys to the minibus that was waiting outside.

Jin gave Namjoon a quick peck on the lips before following the others, filled with worry as he was going to be leaving his side for the first time in five years. 

I closed the door and sighed, glad that the noisy boys had left. 

"So it's just me and you then," I said, a smile on my face.

Namjoon didn't reply, he just sighed and walked into the other room in a mood. While I knew he was pissed off about not being able to go on the trip, I found it irritating that he was taking it out on me.

I looked at the clock, and I was surprised that it was only 10:30am; the boys' flight was only two hours, so I had no idea why they were taking such an early flight when they could have slept in.

"Are you hungry?" I called, as neither of us had had breakfast, "I'm gonna make some breakfast if you want some!"

No reply.

"What's gotten into him?" I asked myself, pacing to the kitchen. 

I opened the refrigerator and grabbed a pot of lemon flavoured, low calorie, Greek yogurt. Although I was craving chocolate cereal, there was nothing unhealthy in the kitchen for me to eat.

I strolled into living room, where he was sat cross-legged on the sofa whilst watching a viral video on his phone. The corners of his mouth formed a small smile, which faded as quickly as it formed.

"Yo, boss," I greeted him, sitting down next to him, "I asked you a question."

"And I heard you," he replied rudely, rolling his eyes, "I'm not hungry."

"No need to be so rude! I'm just trying to be nice."

He sighed loudly, "I'm sorry y/n."

"Good. Now tell me what's wrong or else I will just take the day off and leave you to do all the housework."

He scratched the back of his neck nervously, anxious about expressing his emotions in a form other than his music.

"I just hate how I can't go with them, just because I'm careless. I'm their leader, so I feel like I should be more careful and take my role more seriously. Or something like that. I dunno, I'm not good at talking about my feelings; unlike the others, I always have to be strong hyung who never has any problems."

Taken aback by how deep his words were, I slowly nodded in response to his emotions.

"You're a good leader, Namjoon," I comforted, wanting to put my arm around him but being too awkward to do so, "I've only been here for a week and I can already see that you care about these boys more than anything else. You keep them in line, and you could even be considered the father of Bangtan Sonyeondan! Never doubt yourself; you're amazing."

He let out a small chuckle before looking at me with sparkling eyes. His hands moved to my face, cupping my cheeks.

"You are good at comforting people for a maid," he murmured, leaning forward and brushing my lips with his own, "And now I want a taste of what I'm paying for, y/n."

He pressed his lips against mine, but I didn't kiss him back.

"Later baby," I whispered, trying my best to resist his thick, juicy lips, "We have stuff we need to do; I'm all yours tonight though."

I heard him let out a soft whimper before pulling away, his eyes full of lust. While I felt bad, I couldn't let myself have sex with him in a situation like this.

"Fine, but I'm not going to sleep tonight until I've fucked your pussy hard."

I blushed, standing up from the sofa and trying to get away from him before I ended up losing my will to resist him.

"Now, if you don't mind. I have a bathroom or two to clean."

 


	12. Naughty Namjoon

Silence was an unusual occurrence in the home of BTS, considering the fact that most of the boys were incapable of staying silent for more than five minutes at a time. Namjoon was the only one left, and he had chosen to hide in his office for the entire day after our awkward encounter.

I had cleaned everything that I was capable of cleaning, and now I was bored out of my mind. Usually I would have had to give one of the boys attention or give them help with something when they were too lazy to do it themselves.

Now I was just left to sit around on my own, waiting for my boss to finish his work for the day.

It was pretty obvious that he was a workaholic; I had noticed that in my time here he was constantly hiding himself away.

I wasn't surprised at his work ethic, to be honest. He was the leader of group that was once frowned upon and came from a poor company. They all shared a bedroom and had to skip meals due to having no money. 

And now that they had finally made it, he was still petrified of losing it all.

I stopped my mind from wandering further, and made my way to the kitchen. I knew that since I was hungry, Namjoon would probably be hungry as well.

The only problem was that I couldn't cook to save my life.

When I was in high school, I was often home alone as my parents had to work abroad for weeks at a time. And that meant feeding myself every night.

I still had flashbacks to that time, and the memory that stood out the most was the time when I burned water. And to this day I still have no idea how I managed it.

The cupboards were full of various ingredients, none of which seemed like they could combine with another to produce something nearly edible. Sighing, I closed them and rubbed my forehead, feeling like I was getting a headache under all the stress.

"Found you," a deep voice whispered in my ear all of a sudden.

I gasped as I felt hands grab my waist and my breathing grew erratic. I was unsure what to do.

"Relax, relax,"

Turning around, I saw Namjoon stood in front of me with a huge grin. He was taking a huge pleasure in seeing me terrified and I sighed in relief that he wasn't a deadly criminal.

"You just scared the shit out of me!" I cried, letting out a nervous laugh, "You can't just do that! I could have gotten hurt!"

"Sorry babe," he rubbed the back of his neck apologetically, "It won't happen again, at least not like this."

I shrugged before leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek, earning a grin from him.

"What are we eating tonight? I'm starving!"

I shrugged my shoulders again awkwardly, unsure of how to tell him about my incompetency in the kitchen. I stared at the refrigerator in anxiety, doubting that there would any leftovers considering how much the boys ate every night.

"Let's just say that I am unable to make something other than toast," I confessed.

I avoided looking at him, aware that he was trying to conceal his laughter.

"It's good that I'm not hungry for food then."

Before I had the chance to respond, I felt my body being lifted up onto the counter.

Namjoon began to attack my lips with his own, and I responded instantly. His lips were undeniably the softest so far and super addictive. Biting my bottom lip, he began to undo the buttons on my shirt, his huge hands making quick work of them.

The moment my chest was exposed, he trailed kisses down my neck and sucked on my collarbone. My moans were loud and I had lost all control of my motor functions. My hands moved to Joon's thick, caramel hair and I pulled gently so I could hear his moans.

His moans were unbelievably high pitched in comparison to his usually deep voice; they reminded me of Jimin's voice.

Pausing for a second, he slipped his black t-shirt over his head and exposed his strong chest. Despite his regular claims of being unfit, it was pretty obvious that he was working on his abs. They were deep and all I wanted to do was lick them.

"Is it okay if we fuck here?" he asked me, attacking my neck once again and making me moan again.

There was no chance of me being able to reply with Namjoon latched onto my neck, so instead I unclipped my bra to give him my answer.

He smirked at me, licking his lips sensually. I took a deep breath as his hands made contact with my breast, his huge hands massaging them better than anybody else ever had. Sighing, I threw my head back as I allowed him to work his magic, my panties gradually getting wetter and wetter.

When he began to slow down, I used this chance to unbutton his cotton pants. Below, his throbbing dick was concealed by the teal fabric of his boxers. Without hesitation, I slid my hand under the waistband and grabbed his boner.

"Fuck," he cursed, thrusting into my hand which held on tight to his cock. He threw his head back at the pleasure he received from the friction and I smirked at how he fell apart in my hands.

Leaning forward, I kissed his long neck and I was surprised that he was letting me take control. 

I got off the counter and got on my knees. I looked up at Namjoon with innocent eyes before slipping his pant off completely.

His eyes were lustful as I placed one hand on his cock and the other on his perky ass. I brought my lips to the tip and kissed it politely before using my tongue to tease the slit.

He cursed again, grabbing hold of the counter to support his body. I continued to tease the slit, loving how his precum coated my tongue stickily. 

I rubbed my hand down his shaft slowly, removing the foreskin from the head. I took it in my mouth and made eye contact with the boy as I began to caress it with my tongue. Just as his moans began to calm down, I took him by surprise by taking him all the way into my mouth. This made his breathing go erratic.

"That feels so good, y/n," he panted, beginning to thrust gently. He reached the back of my throat each time and I was proud of myself for managing not to gag.

The friction was driving him crazy; his legs were turning to jelly, and his mouth was shaped like an 'O'.

"S-stop," he stuttered, reminding me of the time I caught him in his office when Jin was giving him a blowjob under his desk, "I-I don't want to c-cum yet b-baby!"

Reluctantly, I released him from my grasp, grinning as a string of saliva ran down his shaft. He gestured for me to stand up and I did, kissing him harshly and enjoying his amazing lips again.

He hooked my purple panties using his thumbs and slowly lowered them down my legs, exposing my ass. Massaging them roughly, I moaned into his mouth and dug my nails into his scalp.

"Just fuck me already," I murmured into the kiss, and I grinned as he began to turn me around. He trailed kisses down my spine as he lay me on the table, my breasts pressed on the cold surface which resulted in my nipples growing hard.

I spread my legs slightly, sighing as his kisses migrated to my inner thigh. His breath fanned over my pussy and I moaned quietly; I was enjoying being teased by Namjoon.

"You ready?" he breathed, standing up and positioning himself at my entrance.

I nodded, and in one quick movement he was balls-deep into my throbbing core. I let out a muffled moan, gripping the sides of the table in desperation. He breathed heavily as he waited a few second for me to adjust to his size before beginning to move.

The friction was too much; pleasure rippled through the entirety of my body, making my toes curl. I tried to focus on my breathing, but it was out of control.

"You're so tight," he grunted, thrusting slow and hard, "I love this so much."

I only just heard his statement, as I was too busy concentrating on the bubble of pleasure that was growing inside of me. It was trying its best to escape, but I successfully held in after my controlled orgasm practise with Yoongi.

"S-shit, I'm close!"

His thrusts became slower and harder and then the moment I felt his cock twitch inside of me, I orgasmed loud and hard. 

Namjoon let out a muffled moan as he released his load deep inside of me, whispering something inaudible as he pulled out.

Cum dripped down my legs as I stood up, and I felt my energy completely disappear.

I entered the boy's embrace and rested against his chest while I caught my breath. He kissed me on the forehead and grinned at how sleepy I had become.

"Do you want to order pizza?"

I looked up at him curiously, a smile seeming painted on my face.

"Hell yes," I replied, kissing him sweetly.

Without warning, he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the living room.

The rest of the night was spent watching old movies and eating takeout, and it was absolutely perfect. 

 


	13. Fun In Japan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back!!
> 
> I'm sorry for the short break; I had extreme writer's block, German exams and also some mental health issues that were affecting my ability to do daily tasks.
> 
> But now I'm back with an extra long, Taekook chapter. This took me three nights to write (and dozens of hours of procrastination), so I'm quite proud of my work.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> Love you all,   
> Jamless :)

_** Jeon Jungkook's POV ** _

I gazed out the window, my eyes trained upon Kim Taehyung; he was tortuously attractive and undeniably my guilty pleasure. I ached to run my fingers through his blonde, wavy locks and touch my lips against his pink, plethoric lips.

He was, without a doubt, flawless, contemplating the fact that he had been established as the most handsome face of 2017.

The intensity of his harsh, grey eyes was also highlighted by the coloured contacts he wore whenever they attended fan meetings; he must have forgotten to take them out after the event, something which was a normal thing for Taehyung to do.

I couldn't hinder myself from playing with my lips sensually as I witnessed him removing his shirt to expose his chiselled chest, probably intending to slide into the hotel's luxurious swimming pool. He lowered the tips of his toes into the tranquil pool, disrupting it as he investigated the temperature.

Gasping, I observed him then continue to discard his pants.

And suddenly my breathing hitched when he then discarded the concluding layer of clothing; his boxers were cast to one side, and he entered the compact tank filled with the crisp, azure liquid. He was going skinnydipping where everybody could undoubtedly observe him from their hotel rooms.

I sensed my dick twitch somewhat at the view of the exposed boy, watching longingly as he began to splash in the fresh liquid; it was beginning to become dark, so his face was scarcely illuminated by the vague lights that surrounded the rim of the pool. It took all of my self-restraint to restrain myself from stroking myself right there and then.

While the majority of the others were in bed, most of them fatigued from the tedious day of encountering hundreds of foreign fans, I didn't trust myself to be quiet. It had been three days since having regular sex, and I was feeling exceptionally aroused.

From nowhere, my orbs met the boy's; he had caught me observing him and now it appeared that he was eager to confront me.

"Shit," I susurrated to myself, acknowledging that he was going to witness me with a boner. Lurching towards the opposite side the sofa, I seized a pillow and arranged it on top of my groin area in an attempt to conceal my erection. I dared not to look up again, understanding that I could be punished if I behaved out of order.

The sliding of the door made my muscles tense plus my hairs stand up on end. I detected Taehyung's heavy breathing as he entered the room in his nude glory, unashamed of his natural appearance.

"Were you watching me strip?"

The boy's speech sent shivers sliding down my spine; he was demanding, dominating and devious at the same time. There was a tinge of playfulness in his intoxicatingly erotic tone, though I was still uncertain of how I should respond. Grasping the pillow tightly, my fingernails digging deeply into the plump filling, I attempted- and failed- to gain my equilibrium.

"Y-yes, hyung," I stammered, my cheeks flaming red in my feeble try to cover my stiffer-than-ever cock, "I'm sorry, I was just astonished by your attractiveness."

"You slut," Taehyung responded, tilting forward and knocking the pillow from my clasp to reveal my bulge, "I've told you hundreds of times not to get excited without me. But do you ever listen, baby boy? No, of course not. Because you're a slut!"

The exclusive thing that I detested about Taehyung was his humiliation kink; this was the reason why I always felt timid around him. The reality that he got turned on from making other people vulnerable was troubling to me.

Yet the sex was exceptional.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again! It's just since nobody has touched me properly for three days! And no, blowjobs aren't enough for me to get my fill..."

"And you were planning on masturbating right here while watching me skinnydipping? Just ask me for fuck's sake, baby boy."

I held my breath as he leaned forward, his lips puckered. He kissed me affectionately, his plump lips velvety against mine which were rough in comparison.

Sensually, he bit my bottom lip gently and grabbed me by my hair as his tongue invaded my mouth. Exploring my wet cavern, I emitted a soft moan as his moist muscle massaged mine. His fingers pulled on my hair, tugging on my smooth, brown tresses.

"S-stop Taehyung," I whispered as he retracted his tongue and began to attack my neck, "We can't do it here! We might be seen!"

"Why not?" he replied, pausing for a second to look at me with hooded eyes, "Since when did I make it seem like I care? They could find me balls deep inside of that nice, tight asshole of yours and I would just carry on with a smirk."

"B-but I don't feel comfortable doing it here! I would be so embarrassed if they sa-"

"Good," he interrupted, beginning to unbutton my red shirt, "I might just make you moan louder than usual so they see us. I wanna see your face go bright red while I fuck you hard."

His declaration made me blush and I watched nervously as his beautiful hands finished unbuttoning my shirt, holding my breath in anticipation. He slipped it off of my shoulders and began to ravish my chest, leaving large scratches and red marks in order to mark my body as his property.

His tongue ran over my nipples, making them erect and he sucked on the left mercilessly. Moans spilt from my lips, unable to contradict the overwhelming pleasure Taehyung was delivering to me.

My pants were becoming tighter and tighter, my erection becoming harder and harder until it grew painful. No amount of repositioning my body could relieve this, and as if he could read my thoughts, Taehyung's hands migrated to my pants and began to unfasten

"F-fuck," I wheezed as he shifted my jeans down my legs and slid his hand underneath my boxers, seizing my throbbing erection harshly and stroking it slowly. My breath hitched as his hand wrapped around my shaft, almost begging for him to make me cum.

One hand on his own shaft, he jerked both of us at the same pace; our moans were interlaced and as he leaned forward to kiss the tip of my cock his warm breath fanned my length.

"Turn around and go on your hands and knees, you naughty slut. I wanna see that pretty ass of yours."

Obeying his commands, I went on my hands and knees. My ass was still covered with my boxers as I stuck it up in the air for him to admire. His hand caressed my cheeks before slapping the left harshly, earning a muffled whimper from me. Despite trying my hardest, it was impossible for me to be silent.

Taehyungs fingers hooked my underwear, pulling them down sensually and causing me to cry out in anticipation.

The harsh, chill air made contact with my exposed skin, sending shivers down my spine. I kept my inconvenient position, conscious that my companion was observing me closely; he let out a groan as he stroked himself, probably preparing himself to enter me.

"Are we using lube?" I asked impatiently; in this position, I was unable to touch myself, and I was beginning to become bored of the lack of contact.

Without answering me, he thrust two fingers into my tight hole; this made me cry out in pain, as I wasn't expecting this so sudden.

He made a scissor motion with his fingers as he thrust in and out; he stretched me out and loosened my hole. It felt great as he went deeper and deeper with each thrust, hitting my prostate over and over again with those abnormally long fingers of his.

"You're such a bad baby boy," he whispered into my ear seductively as he added an additional digit, "Such a naughty slut for your daddy. You like this, don't you Jungkook?"

"Y-yes daddy!" I called out, meeting his thrusts and welcoming his fingers deeper into my ass. I loved calling him daddy; he wouldn't let any of the others call him it, so it made me feel special.

An additional digit was added, and I felt my legs grow weak as he fucked me with his hand. He was the most skilled with his fingers, as they were long and able to reach places most people usually couldn't.

Suddenly he pulled his fingers out, earning a moan of sadness from me. The absence of them made me feel vulnerable. I whined lowly, which resulted in me getting my ass slapped an additional time. The sting of this aroused me, making me hornier by the second.

"Fuck me, daddy!" I begged, spreading my legs and lifting my ass up into the air. I wanted him deep inside of my tight ass.

"Since you're begging, baby," he muttered, settling the tip of his dick at my opening. Pushing in deliberately slow, he teased me with the tip as he entered.

He went deeper and deeper, provoking me to cry out in delight. His cock was enormous and opened me further than his digits could. My breathing became heavy as he proceeded to thrust further and further; when he finally filled me, I couldn't help but groan in satisfaction as this was seemingly my solitary opportunity to catch my breath.

"You ready for me to move, baby?" he whispered in my ear, his arms wrapped around my torso in order to support my body as well as keep me still. I nodded in silence, not trusting myself to make appropriate noises.

I gripped the pillow that had been left on the side of the sofa as he slowly pulled out, the friction making my body break out into a spasm. He pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside of me, before proceeding to thrust into me in one swift motion.

My knees buckled and I relied on my arms to keep me upright, Taehyung hitting my prostate fiercely. He thrust again, hitting the same spot again and releasing short, shaky breaths in moderation. He was enjoying this just as much as I was.

His pace was torturously slow, to begin with, but this gradually increased as his thrusts grew stronger and less tactical.

My face was pressed against the surface of the sofa, and I let out soft moans as I met each and every one of his thrusts. My dick felt like it was about to release my cum at any second, but I knew that I would be punished if I came now.

"I-I'm close, daddy," I whimpered, loud enough for my hyung to hear over his sloppy thrusts and his heavy breathing, "But I know that I shouldn't cum yet!"

"Keep it together, Jungkook-ah," he replied sweetly, gripping my waist so he could aim his thrusts more precisely, "Don't cum until I do. I want to cum deep inside that tight ass of yours and take photos of you covered in your own cum; then I can send it to the group chat so that our lazy hyungs can see what they're missing out on!"

I hummed in agreement; there was nothing more exciting than having Taehyung's cum spilling out of my ass after a rough fucking session. And the older hyungs were yet to fulfil their promise of an orgy weekend

Biting my lip, I met each and every one of his thrusts in order for him to cum sooner. There was nothing more challenging than holding in an orgasm when you're as close as I was.

He paused for a second, grabbing my legs and spinning me around so that I was laid on my back. His eyes bore into my own, filled with lust and determination as he watched the tortured expression on my face as he hit my prostate over and over again.

Suddenly, his thrusts became less frequent and deeper; he was close.

I monitored the expression on his face as his cock twitched inside of my tight ass and he shot several loads of his precious cum inside of me. He came hard, his breathing irregular as his thrusts appeared to be coming to a stop.

Pulling out, his eyes never left mine as a large amount of cum spilt out onto the sofa at the same time.

"Cum for me, Jungkook," he muttered, grabbing my dick with his right hand and pumping it harshly.

I moaned loudly at the contact, happy to finally be touched after being thoroughly fucked by Taehyung's monster cock. His hand slid up and down my shaft, making me throw my head back in pleasure.

All at once, I let my orgasm free; I cummed all over my stomach and his hand. He continued to milk my cock and the strands of cum never seemed to end. I was painting my body with my cum, and Taehyung watched me in fascination.

When it finally came to a stop, I sighed as my dick began to grow limp.

Taehyung gave me a chaste peck on the lips before grasping his phone from the ground and taking various photographs of my cum-covered form. He simpered as he sent it to the group chat, knowing that they would all be surprised by their fearlessness.

"Wanna go get cleaned up, my beautiful slut?"

I nodded, taking his hand and leaving the room; it was time to go skinnydipping, and this time for real.


	14. The return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long it took me to update; I had severe writer's block, problems with my social anxiety/depression and my friend that moved away two years ago has come back and is now a different gender (which is very difficult to get used to).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Normal POV

"Welcome back!"

The boys were full of grins as they walked through the front door, greeted by the smell of fresh take-out. Since neither me or Namjoon were capable of cooking anything edible, we had decided to order some of their favourite food: pizza, pasta and fried chicken.

"Y/n," Jimin greeted with a grin before turning his attention to his hyung, "Namjoon-hyung, I've missed you guys!"

The others agreed with a small bout of chatter before taking their seats in front of the television. Namjoon excused himself before taking a seat next to Jin, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Admiring them from afar, I watched as they flicked through channels before choosing to watch a documentary; they dug into their food, piling their plates high with everything on offer. Somewhat hungry, I seized a slice of pizza before they could eat it all and retreated to the other room.

Seeing the two boys was too much for me; after catching sight of what was posted on the boys' group chat the previous night, I felt uneasy around the pair.

I had known that Jungkook and Taehyung had had something going on, but I didn't expect them to post pictures of them having sex for the whole group to see.

"Everything okay here, y/n?"

I jumped at the deep voice that came from behind me, spinning around to meet the eyes of the notorious Kim Taehyung. My throat lost all moisture as I sucked in a large bout of air in one go, causing me to cough and splutter all over the place. His dark eyes analysed my movements, free of emotion; he was either assessing me or pitying me.

"Umm, yeah Taehyung-ah," I gasped, letting out a nervous chuckle as his eyes proceeded to explore my body. Whilst he was undeniably adorable, I could help but freeze when I saw the lust in his orbs.

"Why did you leave the room?" he inquired, moving to lean against the bar next to me and placing his beautiful fingers on my bare thigh, "We were just about to start watching the show!"

Gulping, I tried my best not to grow dizzy from his overpowering cologne. Even his breath smelled great as it fanned against my face. His lips were dangerously close to my own, encouraging me to initiate a kiss; I restrained myself as much as physically possible, opting to admire them instead.

"I wanna have sex with you tonight," he whispered into my ear, sending shudders shivering down my spine. My palms began to tingle, and my forehead began to sweat out of uncertainty. He had been quite distant since we had met, never seeming to be interested in having me for a night. And now he seemed eager to spend the night with me.

"W-why?" I stuttered, sucking in a bout of air as he stroked the side of my face with his long, delicate fingers, "What about Jungkook? I saw the pictures that you posted on the group chat last night and it seems that you two aren't at all shy of each other."

Biting his lip in an attempt to tease me, he looked over my body with dark eyes. The hand that was gripping my thigh was tightening its grasp and the other moved from its position on my face to the small of my back.

"As much as Jungkook is my favourite fuck buddy, I miss the feeling of fucking a woman. There's a huge difference between the two, and I have been patient while I've waited for the others to have their turn."

I whimpered as his husky voice whispered dirty words into my ear, feeling my knees grow weak. Slowly his fingers crept up my leg before coming into contact with my soaking panties.

His fingertips gently rubbed against my clit through the fabric, earning a muffled moan from me. Smirking, he tortured me with his fingers, watching my face twist in pleasure.

Pressing his lips to mine, I let out a soft groan of pleasure as his warm tongue rubbed against mine sensually. A battle for domination, Taehyung won due to the advantage he had over me; my legs were buckling under mine as he continued to rub against my throbbing core.

"Let's go to my bedroom," he murmured into my mouth, and without warning picked me up and threw me over his shoulder roughly.

I let out a soft grunt of pain as he roughly ran up the stairs, his fingers leaving marks on my legs as he tried his best to protect me from falling.

Taehyung placed me on the floor outside of his bedroom, letting out a sigh as he opened the wooden door and leading me by the hand into the pitch-black room.

Immediately we stripped ourselves of our clothing, his mouth latching onto my neck when he finished as I struggled to remove the last pieces of clothing that were tightly bound to my sweaty body. Finding my sweet spot, I let out a breathy moan as he continued to suck, lick and bite on me.

His throbbing erection grew rapidly, pressing against my leg as he pleasured me with his mouth.

Finally, all of our clothes were scattered all over the floor and he threw me roughly onto the bed. My arms above my head, he kissed down my body and left his mouth slightly above my aching core. His breath fanned against my clit, earning an array of moans that came tumbling from my mouth.

Using the tip of his tongue and two fingers, he began to pleasure me with his mouth, his tongue massaging my clitoris and his fingers scissoring me diligently. Biting my lip to try to prevent my moans from echoing through the house, I failed miserably as the boy continued to fuck me with his long, sexy fingers.

When his fingers came to a stop and he removed his tongue, he kissed up my body until he reached my neck again. With a sexy smirk, he looked me in the eyes before leaning forward.

"Do you want me to beat your pussy like you've never ever felt before?" he whispered into my ear, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up on end.

Without waiting for my reply, he positioned the head of his huge dick at the stretched out entrance and filled me slowly, making me call out his name in a muffled wail. Tears flooded down my cheeks as he continued to fill me; he was bigger and thicker than all the boys so far, and I had no idea how he was going to fit his entire length inside of me.

Before proceeding to move, he kissed me gently as he waited for me to adjust. I smiled into the kiss; despite his cold exterior, he really was a nice guy who cared.

"Ready?" he asked, grinning at me when I gave a small, tearful nod.

Gently he pulled out and thrust back into me slowly, his clammy hands finding and gripping mine as I grunted in pain. His pace was slow for the first thirty seconds, but then suddenly his pace quickened when my painful grunts turned into moans laced with pleasure. Tightening my grip on his hands, I resisted the urge to call out his name.

The sound of skin against skin and our intermingled breath was the only thing audible as he beat my pussy, both of us enjoying every second. His fingerprints seemed to have been embedded into my skin as his hands roamed my body, figuring out what I liked and didn't like.

"Faster!" I screamed, feeling my orgasm building up deep inside of my stomach.

Obeying my command, his speed seemed to double as his thrusts grew sporadic. His breathing was deepening, and I felt his breath flutter on my face as his signature scent filled my nostrils. I felt his thrusts losing their power slowly, and that's when I knew that he was close.

"Are you on the pill," he squeaked, finding it difficult to speak when he was this close to his limit.

"Yes," I replied, a breathless mutter.

I watched as Taehyung's face scrunched up slightly as his cock twitched deep inside of my core and this set me off, making me lose control of every motor function that I possessed. I scratched my fingernails down his muscley back and cried out in intense pleasure, feeling myself become undone.

Without wasting any time, he pulled out of me and watched in satisfaction as his cum leaked out of my hole that had been filled to the brim with both of our juices.

Closing my eyes, my breath unbelievably heavy, I sighed as the boy wrapped his arms around my bodice. The sweat that came off of his body drenched the bedsheets and I felt myself fall into a deep sleep as he trailed kisses down my body.

"Sweet dreams baby~"


	15. Truth or Dare part 1

The last thing I had expected to be spending my Thursday night playing "spin the truth or dare bottle" with a bunch of horny men.

The night had started off with innocent celebratory drinks in honour of the boys' success for their latest album release and had quickly turned filthy when the maknae suggested they "jazzed it up".

And now three of the boys had semi-hard boners and Jimin was just about to fulfil his dare of kissing Jin on the lips.

"Just do it!" Jin yelled, face growing red with embarrassment as the younger boy was only several centimetres away from pressing their lips together, "Your breath reminds of the time when I almost died from drinking too much tequila!"

The pair scrunched up their eyes simultaneously and went in, their mouths touching for a millisecond before breaking apart with disgust tattooed on their faces.

Everybody else laughed loudly, especially Namjoon when he saw his hyung make a fool out of himself. I was almost crying from laughing so hard, Jimin's expression a permanent memory in my mind until the day I die.

Finally recovering from their discomfort, it was Jimin's turn to spin the bottle and choose the person he was going to ask.

And as if it were fate, it landed on me as I finished a shot.

"Truth or dare, y/n?"

"Truth," I said with a grimace, terrified of whatever he was plotting to ask me when I remembered how dirty and inappropriate he could be on the sly.

"Who is the best in bed?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked him in the eye; I made it seem like I wanted the forfeit of having to kiss him, but in reality, I didn't want to hurt the egos of the boys.

"I'll take the forfeit!"

Jimin and I had had sex more than any of the others; he always paid double what the other boys paid and would request my assistance at least three nights a week. While some would call him greedy, others would call him loyal.

Or words to that effect.

Without hesitation, I got up from where I was sat and made my way over to him. Not wasting any time, I sat on his lap and took his head in my hands, looking into his beautiful, dark eyes before pressing my lips against his passionately.

His lips were soft, smooth and much larger than mine, making it difficult to keep up with him. His hands found their way to my locks, and he pulled on it gently before slipping his tongue into my mouth.

The exchange continued for another ninety seconds before we took in the air, and we then remembered that we weren't alone in the room.

The others had their eyebrows raised as we separated, Jimin's hands removing themselves from my ass and returned to his sides.

"Spin the bottle, y/n," Jungkook grinned, the others rolling their eyes at our intimacy.

Spinning the bottle with ease, I watched as it spun quickly. Everybody was tense as it slowed down, and the person that it landed on was more than shocked.

"Hoseok, truth or dare?"

The usually confident dancer seemed to shrink in his seat, face turning red. This was the only boy who hadn't asked me for a sexual favour yet, and he had no idea how dirty-minded I could be.

"Dare," he mumbled, avoiding my eyes.

"Strip naked and stay naked for the rest of the game."

Everybody yelled in surprise at my dare, and Hobi was rendered speechless for the first time since I had met him.

Not questioning the dare, he began unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing and slipped it off to show his gorgeous, golden abs. He unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers, revealing his slightly hard boner.

Before sitting down, he spun the bottle. Crossing his legs so that his cock was out of sight, he sighed as he focused on the movement of the bottle rather than the judgemental eyes of his members.

It landed on Yoongi, the only guy who he could be completely comfortable around.

"Truth or dare, hyung?"

"Truth," he replied with a yawn.

"Who is the best kisser out of us all?"

"Jin-hyung," he replied without any sign of hesitation, a smirk playing on his lips as he took another sip from his massive wine glass. Jin seemed shocked, but at the same time flattered as he blew Yoongi a hand kiss.

Quickly, Yoongi spun the bottle before emptying out the rest of the wine into his half-empty glass.

It spun for about twenty seconds before stopping on me.

I felt myself hold my breath as I looked Yoongi in the eyes; he was a merciless person and was surely going to give me a challenging time.

"Dare," I said, not even waiting for him to ask me. I took a shot while he thought of something, knowing I was going to need the liquid courage.

"Give Jungkook a striptease, and then give Hoseok a blowjob."

He had just broken the rules. We were only supposed to give someone one dare at a time and he had just given me two outrageous ones.

Classic Yoongi.

Shrugging, I went over to Jungkook and sat on his lap before undoing the first couple buttons of my shirt. I watched as he looked down at my breasts and then undid the rest until he could see all of my upper body.

He tried to touch my boobs, but I swatted them away. He was slowly becoming hard, and his bulge was pressed against my butt; I rubbed against it, and his breathing grew heavy at the friction. His hands travelled to my ass and I used this opportunity to get up and tease him further.

I stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes as I undid the top of my jeans, and then watched his eyes travel down the length of my legs as I did the same with my hands.

Only wearing a bra and a pair of panties, I sat directly above his boner and rubbed against it with my clothed core. He let out a steady moan and his hands found their way to my hips.

I placed a kiss on his cheek before reaching behind me and undoing my bra. His eyes grew wide and his semi-hard turned fully hard.

I stood up from his lap and blew him a kiss before making it over to my next victim; I had considered taking off my panties, but I felt like I needed to tease the maknae even more.

Hoseok's boner was harder than earlier, obvious he had been touching himself when nobody was paying attention. He smirked at me as I went on my knees and then let out a muffled moan as I touched his throbbing cock.

I stroked him several times before softly putting my mouth around the tip. I dipped my tongue into the slit and met his eyes, tasting his salty pre-cum as it leaked. I sucked timidly on the tip before taking the head to the back of my throat.

His hands grabbed the back of my had and pushed it all the way to the bottom of his shaft and it took all of my strength not to gag. Tears pricked my eyes and I gasped for air when he finally released his grip on my head.

Cupping his balls, I stroked him roughly and kissed the tip, and the moans seemed to just fall out of his mouth. I licked down the shaft and heard him whisper my name.

His lips were beginning to buck and his breathing was becoming irregular; he was close. I continued to work on the head, noticing this was his most sensitive part.

Throwing his head back, he thrust into my mouth, but just before he could cum I removed my mouth and sat back in my seat with a satisfied smirk.

Hoseok sat there with a blank expression; he didn't get to cum.

But nobody knew that we would all have a chance to cum by the time the night was finished.


	16. Announcement

Unfortunately, I have to announce that I am unable to carry on writing this story due to unforeseen circumstances. After many long conversations with the people in my life, I have unfortunately agreed to orphan my work by the end of the month

 

I sincerely apologise to everybody who has been looking forward to an update, but your neverending support has been much appreciated. I hope you continue to support my other stories in the future.

 

Feel free to leave any questions in the comments, and I'll answer them as soon as possible.

 

Thanks for all of the support over the last few months; your kind comments haven't gone without notice and I love and appreciate you all.

 

~Jamless


End file.
